


nightfyre

by WenchofCasterlyTarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Brienne of Tarth, Battle of Winterfell, Brienne of Tarth is the Best, Canon Divergence - Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, F/M, How Do I Tag, Jaenara Belaerys - Freeform, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Original Character(s), Protective Jaime Lannister, Speechless Jaime, The Long Night, The Prince That Was Promised, but come on its not really that long bc fck you d&d, im dumb at this send help please, the Night King didn't see this happening he went to WTF mode, why isnt she a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenchofCasterlyTarth/pseuds/WenchofCasterlyTarth
Summary: Where Brienne has a secret about to be revealed quite so spectacularly and an old friend comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	nightfyre

_There was a legend spread across the Narrow Sea. A volcano made of blue rock so dark that it was almost black. Some say that this unnatural formation of land_ moves _but no one has seen it actually move only that it changes location every now and then, never straying far from the Narrow Sea. A man travelling across the lands of Morne once saw it and was so amazed he went to the foot of the volcano. He tried to climb it but was only able to climb about a quarter of a league when he felt the land underneath him rumble. The man was so surprised that he lost his footing and fell to the ground. When he looked up, he saw steam and bright sparks of white-blue, hot flames poor out of every direction from the land. He ran in fright fearing for his life. What he didn’t see was a pair of blue eyes with specks of silver snapping open, following his flight._

-

-

-

When she was naught but a child, Brienne would always be seen playing along the white shores of her island, picking up sticks and pretending it was a sword. She would imagine foes around, whacking through the air, coming out the victor of an imagined battle. All children her age would always play together, but not Brienne. She was awkward and very shy. She was tall for her age of five. Taller than even the boys between ages eight to ten in their keep. Even when she was their Lord’s daughter and heir, servants would laugh at her, look at her with pitying looks, and the children would openly mock and jeer at her.

Once upon a time these things would not affect her so. When she still had Galladon to protect her from their poison. But that was not to be now. He left her. Dead. _Lost at sea,_ her lord father said.

 _Poor Lord Selwyn,_ the smallfolk would say. Left with an heir that was too beastly to be a daughter and was too much a girl to be a son.

And so Brienne learned from a very young age that even grief would not give her a reprieve from the cruelty and scorn of the people around her. From then on, she learned to build up her walls and created her own world where she was her own lady knight who needs no saving.

\- - -

Brienne felt the darkness pressing around her, suffocating her. She knew that after all these years, she must be battle-hardened already. But no, this all-encompassing fear was foreign to her. Even with Jaime now beside her, after years of time spent apart on opposite sides of war, she couldn’t help but despair. _There wouldn’t be an after, surely._ The Others were now finally upon them, bringing a great army of hundreds of thousands of wights, merely awaiting there command.

An unnatural chill in the air was their only signal. Then all hell broke loose.

\- - -

When Brienne was a girl of eight, she took to exploring the woods of Tarth. One day, when she was wandering around, she noticed something unusual. She saw a mountain of dark rock jutting out of the tops of trees. _Well, why not?_ She decided to inspect it. When she was close enough to inspect it, she noticed that when she turned this way, it looked to be the color of darkest blue but when looked this way, it looked black and at another angle, it looked violet. It was _beautiful. It was magnificent._ She admired it with her eyes. This rock formation looked familiar and then she remembered. _Is this the moving volcano that the legends say?!_

Upon closer inspection, it didn’t look to be a volcano at all, for one thing, it was small. She knew volcanoes should be large, large enough to be seen from afar. But this thing could be hidden from sight when one is far enough from it. But it was still enormous alright.

_But why did they call it a volcano in the first place?_

Her question was soon answered when unexpectedly, she saw a shot of white-blue flames come out from somewhere on top of it. She was so surprised she let out a loud yelp. Suddenly, the volcano seemed to move. _It’s moving! It’s changing locations!_ she thought excitedly. The volcano grew taller and wider until she noticed it was no volcano at all.

\- - -

They had been fighting for their lives for what felt like hours. All her years of training where thrown out of a window in the face of the undead. No amount of feinting could fool nor tire a wight. _Hack, stab, kill, hack, stab, kill, hack, stab, ki—_ her mechanical movements came to a screeching halt when she realized that Jaime nor Pod was not by her side anymore when not a moment ago they were just _right beside her, gods._ She wildly searched her surroundings, _there!_ Brienne fought her way towards them, she was almost near them when she saw a half-rotting corpse swung their rusting sword high on Pod’s head. Her scream of warning was lost in the sounds of the battle. She wanted to scream at Jaime, _help Pod, godsdammit!_ but he was also grappling with his own wight. It was already too late by the time she was able to get to them. Pod lay dead at her feet, body almost split open from shoulder to hip. She couldn’t even go down and clutch his lifeless body, cry and wail at the gods for their cruelty, she had to keep fighting. The only good thing was that she and Jaime were now back to back, fighting and killing the undead left and right, working like a well-oiled machine.

But then they heard a shrill cry.

“Brienne— _fuck_ —take cover! RUN!” A fucking _undead_ dragon just landed near them and was spewing white hot flames everywhere.

“The Night King, where is he? He was riding the dragon!” Brienne panted as they tried to run behind columns of the now ruined castle.

“Do you think I care where the Night King goes? Just fucking _run_!”

They continued to run for their lives as the dragon who was once Viserion, seemed to take notice of them and was now chasing them with his flames. The raging inferno only suddenly came to a halt when they felt the ground shake violently. And a roar. A roar so loud that made her feel like her bones where grinding together. She looked up and squinted, there was only inky blackness but it felt like something was _looming_ at them. _There’s only one creature who could make her feel like this,_ she thought idly.

She came to a realization when she saw one huge blue eye blink at her. _A familiar blue eye._

 _“Nightfyre.”_ Brienne said in astonishment.

\- - -

She only saw the _thing_ again when she turned the age of ten. As per her habit, she was wandering around the woods when she caught a glimpse of it. The last time, she didn’t give it a chance to notice her, she ran as fast as she could, in fear for her life. Her father already lost Gal, he can’t lose his only heir too. When she arrived at Evenfall, she knew that she wouldn’t tell a soul about what she saw in the woods. The children in the keep would only laugh at her—they would think her desperate to get their attention to create such fantastical stories. The adults would merely look at her pityingly, whispering amongst themselves. _She really is as thick as she looks._ Her lord father would just smile at her patronizingly, asking some questions to indulge her but not really believing her. After all, _dragons have been extinct for almost three centuries_.

Two years have passed since it last happened, and with every passing day of those two years, she kept wondering what might have happened if she stayed. She tried looking for it the next day but it wasn’t there anymore. Day after day for five moons, she kept wandering the woods, hoping to catch a glimpse of the dragon. But alas, it must have changed locations already. And so when she saw it again, Brienne decided to brave it.

As she approached the dragon, she began to notice the things she didn’t before. Where once she thought were rocks where actually scales. She took a look at its back, no wonder the people thought this was merely some rock formation, the spikes that ran down its back weren’t really that—well, _spiky._ It closely resembled clumps of large rocks. The head was completely covered with its wings, completely hidden from view. She suddenly felt the urge to feel its wings. Brienne didn’t realize that she actually did it, she was gazing in awe at it, running her fingers gently liking how it felt so leathery. She didn’t realize what she was doing until she was eye to eye with said creature.

The dragon unfolded one of its wings, curious as to who was brave enough to touch him. He watched the girl with intelligent eyes as she ran her fingers on his wings almost reverently. He let out a low rumble when they met eye to eye and the girl fell on her bum.

 _I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m de—_ was Brienne’s only thought as she watched the dragon stretch itself to its full size. _Gods, he looks like he’s Balerion come again!_

The dragon merely tilted its head at her as if considering her and then suddenly closed the space between them. It sniffed at her while she trembled on her feet.

She heard a voice in her head to what sounded like stone grinding against stone. It made her grit her teeth.

_“Curious.”_

Her head snapped up. _Was that the dragon? Did the dragon just speak to her?!_ The dragon let out a low rumble again to what now Brienne interpreted as its laughter.

_“Yes child, I just spoke to you.”_

_It’s reading my head!_ Brienne thought hysterically.

_“Indeed I am. Now, aren’t you a curious thing?”_

This time, she voiced aloud her reply, “W-what? What do you mean?”

_“You can hear me. You must have the blood of Old Valyria in you.”_

“Old Valyria? Like the Targaryens?”

She saw the dragon nod its great head. _“Like the Targaryens, but its diluted in your blood. No, Jaenera’s blood flows stronger in you.”_

“Jaenara? As in Jaenara Belaerys? But House Belaerys is no more!” Brienne protested.

_“It matters not child, you have the blood and that allows us to talk.”_

Brienne gazed at the dragon in wonder. “What do they call you?”

_“Nightfyre.”_

\- - -

“Is that _another_ wight dragon?!”

Brienne could see the dread in Jaime’s eyes as he gazed both in horror and fascination at the newest addition to the battle. She took a step forward as if entranced, her hand outstretched when Jaime grabbed ahold of her elbow and spun her roughly to him.

“Have you gone mad?! That’s a fucking undead dragon!” But she only shook her head no, unable to speak and gazed longingly at the creature who was now facing away from them and blocking Viserion’s view of them.

“Did you see its eyes?! They’re blue! The same blue as that dragon who was not a moment ago determined to put us in the arms of the Stranger! Come on wench, _run!”_

But Brienne stood her ground. “That’s because that’s the color of his eyes! And _look Jaime_ , he’s protecting us. He’s protecting _me_!” Sure enough when he swung his head to look back at the dragon, it seemed to battle the undead one.

Viserion’s neck was now gaping open but still continued spewing fire everywhere. The only thing protecting them was the new enormous dragon, its own body shielding them from the continued onslaught of fire. _Fuck, I think this dragon is even larger than that black beast the Targaryen girl rides._ But still Jaime could not get over the fact that Brienne _knew_ the natural color of the beast’s eyes.

Brienne watched mesmerized, half-wishing that the dragons would fly and battle in the night sky. However, that could not possibly happen as there was a large rip on one of Viserion’s wings. With one final vicious snap of jaws, the wight dragon’s head was detached from its body, cutting off its endless breathing of fire. But its body continued to trample everything in its wake. And so the new dragon blew white-blue flames on it burning all that was left of Viserion and other undead soldiers with it as well.

Brienne took a step forward as if to approach the living dragon. Before Jaime could stop her, she was already touching the edge of its wing whispering something he couldn’t hear.

“Nightfyre” she breathed almost reverently as she continued to stroke, relishing in the leathery feel of its wing. The great beast swung its head and blinked at her. Brienne took a step backward, letting the dragon fully take her in.

Jaime could only gaze in horrified awe at was he was seeing. Brienne was _standing_ in front a dragon without a care in the world around her. And she didn’t seem to be afraid. This time, Jaime heard what she was whispering only moments ago.

“Nightfyre, it’s me Brienne.”

 _Fuck! The wench knows this dragon?!_ What was more, she was now fondling the space between its eyes like a damn _pet._ It was absurd and surreal. _Am I dreaming? Or am I dead?_ Jaime wondered.

The dragon purred at her touch, its nose steaming but Brienne seemed unharmed. Jaime almost had a heart attack when he saw the beast nuzzle her neck and then bent its body all the while still meeting the wench’s eyes, sapphire to sapphire, as if beckoning her to get a ride. When Brienne started to climb and rest her foot on its wing, Jaime knew he had to do something before it’s too late.

“Wen— _Brienne_ , please this is madness.” He pleaded taking ahold of her left hand, tugging her close to him. The beast merely regarded him with curious and amused eyes. The wench on the other hand merely shook her head, her mouth tugging at the corners in an almost smile.

“It’s alright Ser, I am safe with him. He will never harm me.” As if on cue, beast nudged her again, becoming impatient at her dawdling. Jaime wasn’t convinced, not even a single bit, but he knew the wench, and she could be as stubborn as an auroch. He took a step back and grudgingly allowed Brienne to climb atop the dragon. With a great flap of wings they took off, leaving him alone. Only then did he notice everything around him—Jon Snow was gaping after the great beast now burning the undead on the field outside the castle left and right with its white-blue flames, and all around Jaime, only a handful of wights remained seeing as the dragon took care of it for them. The other man then looked at him, eyes in askance but Jaime only shrugged. He was as clueless as him.

“Kingslayer, we must go find Bran before the Night King arrives.”

Jaime opened his mouth to retort but then it registered to him what the bastard said.

“Is the Night King after Bran Stark?”

“ _Aye_. Now, we must go.” Before Jaime could ask more questions, Jon took off to the direction of the godswood. He had no choice but to follow the other man, feeling the weight of Widow’s Wail in his left hand.

\- - -

Nightfyre visited Tarth now once every two years, only travelling in the cover of the night to hide his enormous size. There was no hiding a dragon the size of a small mountain. It was a good thing that his scales was the color of the night sky.

Every time he would land on Tarth, Brienne just seem to _know._ They would just talk all day and Brienne would learn a lot of things from him. He would teach her all about the Valyrians before they were destroyed by the cataclysm, their way of lives, and the different great families who once ruled in the Valyrian Peninsula. Brienne was amazed by the greatness of its empire. Nightfyre even told her that with her looks, she could almost pass up as a Valyrian.

“Really?” Brienne said in wonder. Maybe if she lived during their time she wouldn’t be such an outcast.

 _“You have their build. The white-blonde hair is almost near their silver blond ones. And your scales! They are so pale.”_ The dragon rumbled in laughter.

“Scales? Oh, you meant my skin!” Brienne grinned up at Nightfyre.

_“Your eyes though are of a different color. But I like them, they’re the same as mine.”_

Her eyes softened at this. “I like your eyes too.”

For the first time, she felt like she found a _friend_.

\- - -

The journey towards the godswoods should have been short. However, they were derailed multiple times by the new horde of the undead rushing at them. Their fellow soldiers, previously fallen, was now looking at them with blue eyes. Jon Snow seemed to hesitate from striking one wight, Jaime saw why when he saw the face of the ferocious Lady Lyanna Mormont. He saw Jon strike the late lady with his own valyrian steel with pain clearly writ across his face.

“Come on.” Jaime urged the other man and reminded him that they still had to get to Bran. They fought their way to the godswoods, their valyrian steels killing wights left and right.

Then they heard a mighty roar coming from the godswoods. Both men looked at each other, not knowing whether it was Drogon or the great beast from earlier. With a burst of speed, they finally arrived at their destination and what they saw made them momentarily stop their tracks.

It wasn’t Daenerys’ beast alright. It was the new dragon, spewing fire at the wights and some of the generals of the Night King. Jaime’s heart clenched when he didn’t find Brienne atop the dragon. He looked around frantically, desperate to see a familiar mop of white blonde hair. When he finally spotted her, he felt his heart literally stutter. _She was engaged in combat with the Night King himself!_ Jaime all but ran to her aid only noticing that she was literally the only thing standing between Bran and death itself. Jon was just behind him when both of them raised their swords in an attempt to distract the Night King from Brienne. Without looking at them, the Night KIng deflected their blows and resumed fighting the wench.

Both men flanked the lady warrior, creating a wall of protection for Bran. The fight was now three on one but still, the Night King deflected their strikes like he could anticipate their next moves. The only good that they made was that they were now a little ways away from Bran, successfully drawing away the Night King’s attention from him. Jaime saw from his periphery the Greyjoy lad and the little wolf killing wights trying to attack Bran now that their leader was not there to kill their foe.

Jaime saw the Night King smile tauntingly at them as if it knew how futile their efforts to distract him were. It was as if it was merely indulging them. Jaime gritted his teeth and resumed his strikes with renewed vigor. Suddenly, they saw the Night King smirk and the next thing they knew, Jon was on the ground, head bleeding from a blow received to the head. Jaime knew that it was a mistake to even cast a glance at Jon’s prone body, and he paid for it. He felt the Night King’s boots connect with his chest and he went flying, his body hitting a tree trunk upon impact. The last thing he heard before his world went black was Brienne’s frightened shout of his name.

\- - -

When news of the King Robert’s death broke out and Lord Renly called for his banners to claim the throne, Brienne just knew that she had to fight for her chosen king.

She left Tarth with a heavy heart. She hadn’t seen Nightfyre in close to two and a half years, and now she might never see him again. 

\- - -

 _I cannot be distracted right now but—oh gods Jaime!_ With a burst of anger, Brienne delivered a series of heavy blows, grunting with effort. _Stop grunting before you lunge wench, it gives your moves away._ She almost sobbed at the memory, wishing that Jaime was just knocked out cold and not _dead._

Her arms were tiring and the Night King knew it. But rest she could not. Brienne tried to briefly search for Nightfyre but he was still distracted from dodging spears from the remaining generals he didn’t manage to kill. When she saw a burning wight from Nightfyre’s flames just to her left, an idea came to her. Valyrian and dragon steel could kill an Other but so could fire. She briefly sidestepped the Night King’s next strike and dipped her sword in the burning wight’s body. Her purpose was to only heat her sword for a moment not expecting her steel to catch fire— _I should have greased it earlier_ —but it did, her steel quickly caught fire stopping just before the hilt. Her sword was now emitting white-blue flames but the heat of it seemed to not harm her. When she met the Night King’s gaze, it almost seemed afraid of her. With renewed purpose, she met its own sword, her blazing valyrian steel to its ice steel. To her delight, she heard a crack, but it wasn’t from her sword but from the Night King’s. When she delivered her next strike, the sword of ice shattered to a thouasand pieces, leaving its owner weaponless. At her next assault, the Night King blocked it with its vambrace, but that too shattered. Her next move was to behead it. The Night King tried to block it using its own hands but her sword cut through it like butter. When her blazing word met its neck, the Night King shattered to a million pieces.

_It was over._

Breathing hard, she looked around her and saw to her relief that all of the wights fell like lifeless puppets once their leader was no more. Her eyes first searched for Lord Bran and met his piercing stare only breaking their eye contact after tilting his head at her in acknowledgement. Lady Arya, she saw, let out a hysterical laughter, clutching her brother’s shoulder. Lord Theon was on his knees, sobbing. Nightfyre was nipping one of his wings looking like nothing happened at all.

Her breathe almost left her when she remembered what happened to Jaime. She rushed to his side and instantly felt for a pulse. She sobbed with relief when she felt it. She gathered him to her arms and leaned her forehead to his. _Thank the gods he’s alive._ She didn’t notice her tears flowing down her face not until Nightfyre nuzzled her hair and tried to lick her face. She let out a laugh. Even though Jaime was unconscious in her arms, everything was still alright. _It’s over_.

**Author's Note:**

> so you might be wondering, why nightfyre? yeah well i was researching and voila, i saw the name sunfyre. it was a dragon named for its color. so i decided, why not? and i had this secret kink where i want brienne to be some targaryen descendant but this story clearly ran out of that idea and i came up with this.
> 
> i know this has a lot of plot holes and i only wrote this because of the quarantine and i have nothing better to do.  
> please forgive me :(


End file.
